Twinsest And Other Yummy Things
by BunnyMooMooMonster
Summary: Do you think things are easy when you kill someone? No, and that is the same for me. It was only after I killed my best friend, that I left my hometown, started to get stalked by a thousand year old vampire, moved back and then my twin started wanting twinsest. Oh yeah, my two new best friends came with me. Klaus/OC, Kol/OC, Elijah/OC, Rewrite of The Secret Lockwood


**A/N: This is a Rewrite of my story, **_**The Secret Lockwood**_**, only this is better, longer and has more detail to it. Also THIS HAS NO TWINSEST, just to let you know, I just thought the title was funny and cool. This does have details for my old story, so you may recognize that if you read, **_**The Secret Lockwood. **_**Umm.. nothing left to say but, please review. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD, sadly. But I do own Solana.**

The girl in front of me lied motionoess her body unmoving, and cold. Her cold blue eyes staired at me, the light having left them.

_Oh God no. Please! She can't be... She can't... She's... dead. No!_ Why. Why. WHY! I just pushed her, that's all I did. This is my fault. I'm a monster. I watched helpleesly as the blood formed a halo around her injured head. Forget getting in trouble. All I could think about was her family, her mother, her father, and her little sibling who idolizld her. Hannah. What did I do to you. I didn't mean to kill you, your my bestfriend. Oh God. I did this.

"Solana?" A husky voice asked behind me. My body was frozen, I couldn't do anything but feel the rhymic pounding of my heart. It felt as if it was going to exploded. Oh god, I'm going to hell.

Footsteps crept up next to me, and starred at the body with me. Slowly I pivoted my head, "Uncle Mason?" I asked.

He looked down at me, his black polo shirt still in place. "I'll take care of it. Go."

Why would Uncle Mason let me leave. I'm a killer, I killed my best friend. "Go." He repeated soothingly.

So I did, I ran. It's like a quote in lion king, '_The past can hurt, but the way I look at it you can either run from it or learn from it._' I chose the first option. I ran from the death, and the misery I brought. My feet carried me to the forest where I let the tears fall.

Dreary I watched, I watched as we passed the trees and hill. The black van zoomed on the asphalt road. I was helpless as we got further and further away, the gap just getting larger and larger. _Home._ I was leaving it behind. This is the true meaning to running, this is running from your past.

But no matter what I do, it will catch up with me. It will pull me back like a vacum. I'm the metal, and homes the magnet.

I glanced at Mason, again he wore a black polo shirt. His messy brown hair in a rag on his head. He just screams, lazy, laid back, surfer. While I scream, depressed, threeteen year old. Yes I am depressed, the thought of leaving my family is making me sick. The thought of leaving my twin is making me queasy. Let alone my friends, everyone I hold dear... Gone. Mason said I'm going to have to rebuild my friends, to think as him as my only family. But the thing is I don't want to rebuild, I don't want new friends. I want, Tyler, and Matt, and Caroline. Not replacements.

Mason, cleared his throat gaining my attention. "So care to explain what happened?"

"Me and Hannah were fighting, and then I pushed her..."

"And, what happened then?" He prompted, his hazel eyes boring into mine. Making me wince. If I admit it, that means... Oh, God No!

"I killed her." I whispered the truth bearing on my like a ton of rocks plummeting on my body. It's like I relived it, her dead eyes looking up at me. Them so... cold... so blank.. Oh Hannah, what did I do to her?

"You didn't kill her, she died from the impact." Mason, consoled me. His voice never missing a hit.

"I pushed her, I killed her, I killed my best friend." By then I'm sure my voice was hysterecal. I can't imagine how crazed I look.

My blonde hair is probably matted, my blue eyes are probably red and blotchy. I hadn't taken a shower since before the party last night. I look so different from my family. My mouth produced a bitter laugh, what family I am abandoning them.

I paid no attention at the welcome sign, I don't feel very welcome. I just want to go back, back to where I belong. Wait. I don't belong there, not anymore. Masons black car pulled up to an airport.

The large flying crafts zooming in the air overhead us. Grabbing my satchel, I left the car, leaving Mason to grab our bags. Following him, we entered, a pristine white airport. The color white was everywhere. Everything was white. God, what's with these people. It's so bright! What is it suppose to make it seem pure. Stupid people.

I sat in one of the white plastic chairs, tapping my leg against the floor while Mason bought our tickets.

"Come on there boarding, we got here late." He said grabbing my tan, skinny hand.

Mason led me through, the labyripth of this place, and to where we were boarding. Sitting, in my seat I leaned in the backrest. My back becoming less and less sore. Me and Mason, sat rows apart and I was relaxed. That was till the sent of dead flesh flooded my nostrils, and made my body tense.

Glancing over to the seat next to me, I stiffened. He had messy blonde hair, with a handsome face, and body. Even a threeteen year old girl can tell you that. The sun glared in my eyes. Resulting in my whince.

"Can you shut the window please. It's to bright." I told him, turing to the _'keep seatbelts on'_ sign.

"Sure thing sweetheart." He told me, shuting it. His accentplaying up, british I think, some accent that comes from that region. But on the other hand can you say Pedophile, who calls a threeteen year old girl, sweetheart? Even if they do look older for there age.

The seatbelt sign beeped, making me jump up and leave. This man is to odd to be around. Leaving, I sat in the empty seat by Mason. Huh, lucky.

"So you want to explain this werewolf thing to me again?" I asked. He'd only explained it alittle, so I really don't understand it.

"SSH! Later, no right now! To many people." He sighed, rude. I got up and left. Mad at him for being mean to me.

Sitting down a leaned in the plush, looking at the other chair. "Werewolfs?" The man next to me asked. How did he hear us, "Sorry I couldn't help but overhear."

To quote Blu, Suspicioussssss. Once again, I smelt him. The smell of rotting flesh once again hit my nose like a brick. Then it clicked, "You're a vampire." I stated.

"Bingo, Love." He affermed, "Nicklaus, Love. Pleasure." He said holding his hand out.

"Solana, not much of one if you ask me." I replied giving him my hand. He kissed, the top of it, and kept hold of it. Turing it he revealed my wrist. With a swift motion, he cut the skin with a knife.

"Wha-" I asked, as he licked my blood. That's when I started shifting. Slowly he bit in his wrist, and pushed it in my mouth.

It tasted like copper, gross. Taking it out, he smirked. "I'll be seeing you again, Little Wolf." He said, getting up and left out cabin.

That was the last of him I saw for, four nice years.

**So you like the added twist, that is only many of what's to come.**

_**Question of the day,**_

**Who's your favorite VD character, and why.**

_**Snitpit of the next Chapter...**_

_**I breezed past her and to the kitchen where I'd find food. There I found Jules, she munched on a plate of toast, chewing slowly.**_

_**Using my awesome ninja skill I stole a peace from her, but the quickly got slapped on the hand. She put it in her mouth and chewed, "My Toast."**_

_**"Grr. You bitch! You didn't need to slap me! God!" Melodramatic? Yes. **_

_**She shook her head, grining at me. "Yes I did you were going to steal my toast."**_

_**"At least I'm not fucking, Mason." Uncalled for? Yes.**_

_**"I am not!" She exclaimed.**_

_**"Yeah, when I see you coming from his room. Naked." True? No.**_

_**"You, saw that?" She asked. So it is true. Ha!**_

_**"IT.. HA. I KNEW IT!" I screamed in victory. **_

**Next Chapter in a week or a couple of days!**


End file.
